


You're Mine Baby Girl

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for @saxxxology‘s June Writing Challenge. This features a Dom!dean and a sub!reader ( Sir/Baby Girl). Enjoy.  \Wear a condom kiddos especially if you’re meeting someone on Tinder. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine Baby Girl

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/146051434431/youre-mine-baby-girl)

 

You were a bit nervous doing this with a stranger. You usually asked your boyfriends to do this. Boy, that didn’t work out. Either they thought you were weird, they felt wrong being dominant, or they were into inflicting severe pain. What the hell was it with your luck? That was probably why you were on Tinder looking for a Dom who could get the job done. Let’s hope this Dean Winchester could do the trick. But would you be able to submit to Dean? This always required a lot of trust and you had no idea who this guy really was. That being said, you were no damsel in distress. Quite the opposite, which is why you liked to submit in the bedroom.

 

You swallowed down your nerves as you softly knocked on the door. You looked over his responses on Tinder. He didn’t seem creepy. They were normal responses. You had to wait a couple of seconds and almost left right then and there.

 

The door opened a crack so he could see who it was. Hmm … just like his picture. He wasn’t using someone else’s picture – he was that hot. Shit. And he did really have a thing for flannel. And boy, it fit so well around the muscles in his arms. He would be strong. Hmm…

 

The motel room door opened wider as he saw it wasn’t a demon, just a nervous woman. He glanced down at your phone. You had to be his Tinder date. Well, you looked like your pictures but you weren’t what he was expecting. You were gorgeous and you didn’t look submissive at all. Dean swallowed loudly. His eyes scanned your entire body. The fact that you couldn’t make eye contact didn’t go unnoticed by Dean. He saw you wringing your hands. Maybe this was your first time, he thought. Shit. He was never good at talking; flirting and sex sure, but the whole making someone feel better, that was more Sam’s department. Dean moved farther away from the door and left it open. He took a seat on the bed to give you some space. You looked up when you saw movement in front of you. Was he trying to make you feel less nervous? That was definitely different. You stepped slowly into the room closing the door quietly behind you. You took off your bookbag and placed it by the door.

 

“Have you done this before?” Dean asked

 

“Um yes, but I didn’t go that well….”

 

“Are you sure….”

 

“Dean, I need this. I’m not some lost little girl experimenting. This is what I need to get off. I’m basically using Tinder to shop around for the right Dom. “

 

His eyes seemed to hold a fire in them at your words. It became very difficult for Dean to remain on the bed and not grab you but he had to be sure.

 

“The men I knew didn’t know what they were doing. I’m hoping you do.”

 

Dean sucked in a breath.

 

“Oh honey, I know what I’m doing and I haven’t heard any complaints.”

 

You smirked.

 

“Well let’s hope you’re not all talk, handsome.”

 

You felt more comfortable now. You took off your shirt quickly revealing your black lacey bra that barely contained your ample breasts. You bent down making sure to give him a nice view of your ass as you took your socks and sneakers off. You slowly stood up making sure you had his attention as you slid your jeans down over your hips all the while looking over at him with hunger in your eyes. You take your jeans off the rest of the way and put them in a pile off to the side.

 

“Are you sure you want to miss out on this?”

 

Dean smirks at your sudden confidence. You were teasing him this whole time. He moves slowly so as not to spook you. This was way too good to lose. He cups your cheek in his calloused hand.

 

“You’re entirely sure, baby girl?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good girl. “

 

He starts to walk around you appraising all your curves and your firm ass. He whispers from behind you, his breath ghosting over your soft skin.

 

“What’s your safe word baby girl?”

 

“Codswallop.”

 

Dean turns around to look at your face.

 

You shrug. “Well, it’s definitely not a word I’ll accidently say and well my dad was British.”

 

Dean smiled and nodded.

 

“Ok, you got it. Now get your ass on that bed,”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

You bite your lip and move backward to the bed. Dean walks slowly behind you. Once you get to the bed you crawl up to the headboard. You stay there on your hands and knees, ass up, guessing he may like that. Dean sucks in a breath at seeing you presented to him like that. He climbed on the bed behind you. His hands moved up from your thighs to your ass. He squeezed and massaged your ass with fervor. One of his hands held you in place while his other hand came down on your ass.

 

“You were teasing your master.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you looked at me so intently, so focused on me. I never had that before. I got a little bold and the….”

 

“Thank you for answering honestly. I know we’re strangers but thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, sir.”

 

“But I still have to punish you.”

 

“Yes sir. I’ve been a bad girl.”

 

Dean smacked your ass again. You made a weak moan. Dean moved his hand to your other ass cheek and spanked that one harder than before. He stopped and messaged both ass cheeks. He pressed his clothed erection against your bare ass. You could feel his firm erection behind you.

 

“Does my baby like to be spanked?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Do you know why I like to spank girls?”

 

“No sir.”

 

Dean smacks your ass again this time harder. Your head moves a little towards the headboard from the vibrations of the smack.

 

“Because I like to see those pretty little marks on your body. Then I know right away that this is mine. That you belong to me.”

 

Dean smacks your ass again.

 

You make a louder moan.

 

“Would you like that? To be mine?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Dean smacks your ass again.

 

You moan even louder. Dean’s hand slides down from your ass to press down firmly on your clit. Your hands grab the sheets in front of you.  
Dean’s hand comes down on your ass again. He then slips his hand into your panties finding you wet.

 

“Fuck, you’re wet. Good girl.”

 

He slips one of his fingers inside you curling it just so to hit you g-spot dead on. You scream.

 

“Oh pet we’re not done yet. You cum when I say so and not until then. Understand?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Good baby girl.”

 

Dean moves up the bed so he’s right behind your neck. He licks your neck and sucks hard on it, only releasing the skin when a dark mark has formed. He smirks against your skin as he moves down your body, nose and lips to your delicate skin. He notices a few scars and marks, not sure what to make of them but bookmarks it to ask you later. The scars just make your body look more beautiful to him. He moves down to your panties and slowly pushes them down only using his teeth. He slowly slides them down until they pool at your ankles. He places a hand on your back to hold you in position. His other hand grabs the sheet behind you. He moves his head down to your pussy. He slowly licks at your folds before turning so he can gaze up into your face as he eats you out. He stares into your eyes as he blows on your sensitive folds. He takes in your shutter and the subtle biting of your lip. Without any warning he dives in and presses his tongue onto your clit. You scream out, fisting the sheets. He places one finger inside you caressing your inner walls but making a point not to press on your g-spot. His tongue laps on your clit. You moan loudly. He adds a second finger and in a couple of seconds a third. He scissors them inside you stretching you for his large cock. He flicks your clit carefully with his tongue. You scream even louder with his tongue working in tandem with his fingers. You try desperately not to come. He can see you straining against your impending orgasm. He then presses your g-spot with his three fingers. You look down into his eyes,

 

“Please sir I can’t-.”

 

“You can and you will. I said don’t cum! If you do there will be no pleasure with this punishment.”

 

You gulp and white knuckle the sheets in front of you. You moan very loudly and bite your lip. Dean mercifully takes his fingers away and moves his body into a sitting position in front of you.

 

“Stay in position but take your panties the rest of the way off and take your bra off.”

 

You comply reaching around carefully to stay in position. In the meantime, Dean takes his pants down along with his boxers. He looks at your perky breasts as they fall out of your bra before he pumps his hard cock in his hands. A bit of precum is already leaking out. You lick you lips as you look at it.

 

“Open your pretty little mouth.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Instinctively you open your mouth wide and your hand comes out. He slaps it away.

 

“I said open your mouth. No hands. It’s my cock. I set the speed. Understand, baby girl?” He practically snarled.

 

He winds his fingers in your hair and looks down at you.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Then he thinks better of the rash harsh words. This person isn’t his girlfriend, it’s a stranger and he doesn’t want her actually afraid of him. He sighs.

 

“Don’t worry I won’t push too far baby. “

 

“I’m sorry for my ha-.”

 

“Don’t apologize just open your mouth.” His voice left no room for interpretation though it was slightly gentler than before.

 

Dean takes his belt off and quickly ties your wrists tightly together behind you. Then he slowly guides your mouth down on his cock.

 

He groans at the feeling of your warm mouth on him. You release all your control over the situation to Dean choosing to trust him in this moment. His hands fisted into your hair as he held your head down on his cock. He pulled your head back and you sucked in some air before he placed your mouth around his cock again. He pulled your head back up by your hair. You gasped some air into your lungs. He placed your head back on his cock and held it there as he started to thrust in gently. But he was very turned on by you and in a very short time; he was fucking your mouth. He let you get air when you needed it. He monitored your face very closely for any sign of lack of air. He ignored your gags and thrust his cock even deeper. He held you still, trying desperately to stop his own orgasm. He didn’t want to come in your mouth. He needed to be inside you. When he grabbed your head back, your spittle slid down his cock and your mouth.

 

“I love messy blowjobs, baby. But we have to stop right now or you’ll make your master come. And we wouldn’t want that would we?”

 

You felt pride that you could get him so close to coming. He liked your body and found you pleasing. You made him happy which made you happy. You liked knowing you were wanted and needed.

 

“No sir.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I want you to fuck me.”

 

“Excuse me. “

 

“I need your cock, SIR. I need your cock inside me sir. Pleaaase.”

 

‘”You’re so pretty when you beg.”

 

Dean grabs your hair and slams his mouth against your berry pink lips. You moan into the kiss and he deepens it. He pulls away from you sharply. He can’t hold on anymore. Dean needs to bury his cock into your wet pussy, NOW! He slides under you and comes up behind you. He unties your wrist that are a little sore from the binding. He gently kisses your wrists before guiding them in front of you. He ties them together around the bedpost. His hand slide down your body cupping your breasts and briefly tweaking your nipples before he grabs your ass holding it out.

 

“Hold your ass up like that okay baby girl?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Such a good girl for your master.”

 

You hear behind you a swishing sound and then a plop of what you assume is his clothes. You wish you could see his body but you can’t wait. You need him inside you. And he doesn’t disappoint. He tears open a condom and slowly rolls it onto his cock. He pumps his cock a couple of times before leaning back and easing into you slowly filling you up to the brim.

 

“Fuck baby.”

 

You shudder under him. His body holds you against his. He stills in you waiting for the both of you to catch your breath.

 

“Please sir. Please fuck me sir. Please move.”

 

“You beg so well baby girl. “

 

He kisses the place on your neck where he marked you. He nibbles you along your neck as she starts to move slowly inside you.

 

“Like this? You like how my cock fills your walls so well?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight baby. It feels so good baby. You feel so good with a cock inside you, don't you?”

 

“Faster, sir.”

 

“My baby likes it hard, aye?”

 

Dean bites you again on the other side of your neck as he thrust harder and harder. His hands move from your waist to the headboard. He needs to get more purchase to be able to fuck into you mercilessly. The headboard clambers against the wall in front of you. You moan incessantly.

 

“Whose cock fucks you like this?”

 

“Yours sir.”

 

He spanks your ass and you scream in pleasure.

 

“My name baby girl. Say it. Scream it. I want my baby brother to hear it. I want him to know this is mine.”

 

He grabs your hair and pulls your head back.

 

“Dean. Oh fuck, Dean. I belong to Dean.”

 

“Louder.”

 

“I belong to Dean. Faster. Harder sir. Please”

 

“Good girl. Do you want to cum now?”

 

“Yes sir so badly.”

 

“Mmm I don’t know. I don’t think you need it badly enough. Hold it.”

 

"But-.”

 

Dean smacks your ass hard again.

 

“You’re mine now. You do what I say and I said hold it.”

 

He yanks your hair for emphasis and stills inside you waiting for a response.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Good girl.”

 

He thrusts into you harder if that’s even possible. One of his hands leaves the headboard and moves to your waist to hold you there. Every thrust hits your g-spot dead on.  
You scream loudly trying desperately to fight the orgasm that is threatening to consume very part of your body.

 

He places one of his hands on your throat and squeezes gently. Not enough to block your airways but enough to feel the hint of a painful pressure building. Dean’s other hand presses down on your clit, hard.

 

“Cum now for me, for your master.”

 

You scream his name nearly passing out from the intensity of your orgasm. Your vision is spotty and your breath ragged. Dean works you through your orgasm. Every cell in your body is on fire. Dean holds your throat loosely. Dean kisses your back gently and soothes you by gently messaging your back. His thrusts are deep but more gentle since you came and you’re sensitive. He comes with a growl that is muffled because his face is planted into your back. He kisses the top of your head and releases your wrists. Without a moment’s thought you turn over and instantly feel exhausted but so satisfied. You’ve never come that hard before or felt quite as satisfied. You have a smile plastered on your face. Dean slowly comes out of you and collapses next to you. He stares at your smile. He smirks and moves onto his side to look at you. His hand slowly gently ghosts over your skin as he looks into your eyes.

 

“You’re gorgeous y/n. This was-.”

 

“Incredible. Yeah it was. Um, I know this was supposed to be a one night stand but can I see you again?”

 

Dean smirked. He would like nothing more than for you to really be his and not just for a night but he doesn’t want to bring anyone into his world who could get hurt. Too many people have already gotten hurt because of him and his brother. You sense his deliberations and put a finger against his mouth to metaphorically stop him from thinking.

 

“I live a dangerous life and I move around a lot. So this can’t be regular hence why I was on Tinder but I think I found my Dom if you’ll have me.”

 

His brain worked overtime. Dangerous life, moves a lot, marks and scars on your back.

 

“Are you a hunter?”

 

You stilled and stared at him closer this time.

 

“Wait a minute. Dean as in Dean fucking Winchester?”

 

Dean stilled and looked at you confused.

 

“Oh my god, you’re a hunting legend. Of course. I should have known. Yeah, Dean I’m as hunter too. I’m sure you saw the marks to prove it. I know the life. I don’t need a speech. I can take care of myself. I may be submissive in bed but oh honey, am I ever dominant outside. Trust me, I can handle whatever enemy might come after me because of my association with you.”

 

Dean’s mouth hung open. How could he be this lucky? You were a hunter? Of course. He could tell you had a dominant vibe when you walked in. You were catnip to him. He was sure you could protect yourself.

 

You could see the wheels turning and you stepped off the bed for a second to grab your book bag. You placed it on the bed.

 

“Look in it Dean. I’ll be right back. I gotta clean myself up now while I still have the strength.”

 

On the way to the bathroom you grabbed the condom off his cock and took it with you to the bathroom to throw it out for him. You were going there anyway. He looked at you and you winked back. When he heard the door to the bathroom close, Dean looked at your bookbag. He found all the weapons that he and Sam carried and a journal similar to the one John had. Shit, you really were a hunter. How the fuck could he be this lucky? When you stepped out of the bathroom, Dean knew you were the one.


End file.
